captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Tsuyoshi Oda
小田 強 |image= Tsuyoshi Oda S2 (2018) 1.jpg |nationality=Japanese |birthday= |height=163 cm (BF) 143 cm (KD) |weight=54kg (BF); 37kg (KD) |blood_type= |occupation=University student |position=Defender; Defensive midfielder (KD) |other_names= |first_appearance= |current_level_1= |current_team_1= |past_level_1=High school |past_team_1=Nankatsu Public |past_level_2=Middle school |past_team_2=Nankatsu |past_level_3=Elementary school |past_team_3=Nankatsu elementary school }} (小田 強, Oda Tsuyoshi) is a retired defender of Nankatsu and a university student. He used to wear the number "4" jersey in middle school. Biography Kids' Dream arc Oda is part of the Nankatsu football club when Tsubasa first got enrolled to Nankatsu elementary school. His father owns a sushi bar restaurant. After learning Roberto's philosophy that "The Ball is My Best Friend" and after a two-week training, Oda, with their teammates, they all managed to tie 2:2 with Shutetsu in the Nankatsu City inter-school tournament. Oda appeared afterwards with the Cheerleader's boy club supporting Nankatsu SC. Boys' Fight arc Later on, he was chosen as a regular defender for the Nankatsu middle school, and in words of Manabu, all newcomers Nakazato, Iwami and himself who were part of the Nankatsu elementary school have barely played in a real game, so they all had to build up experience since they had to later face Otomo middle school in the Shizuoka prefecture qualifier round and later other even stronger opponents during the 16th National Middle School tournament. After Shingo Takasugi and Ryo Ishizaki who were pillars of the defense, he also made some contributions in order to stop two-top forwards Hyuga and Sorimachi from scoring in the National middle school tournament finals. J Boys' Challenge arc Oda, Nakazato, Iwami and the rest of the Nankatsu gang supported Tsubasa Ozora in his weeks of rehabilitation from his past injuries after the National tournament finals. They also commented on how Ryo Ishizaki had improved his abilities since meeting Tsubasa and achieving in being chosen as one of the defenders for All Japan Jr. Saikyo no Teki Holland Youth arc He was playing for Nankatsu high school in 12th grade school, as a substitute player. Road to 2002 arc He goes to the same college as Okawa, Nakazato and Iwami, studying sports medicine and they have Doctor Taishi Ariga as professor. He went to Hawaii with Sanae and some fellow Nankatsu Gang members to aid Tsubasa increase his upper body and balance in order to be able for Tsubasa to complete in "Liga" level. Gallery |-|1983= Oda Nankatsu (CT).jpg|Nankatsu elementary school Oda Sushi Bar (CT).jpg|"Escaping" from the Sushi bar. Oda_Nakazato_and_Iwami_(CT).jpg|Oda, Nakazato and Iwami Nankatsu junior (CT) 2.jpg|In the changing room |-|1983 (2)= Oda Tsuyoshi - Nankatsu Mid School.jpg|1983 Nankatsu_junior_(CT).jpg|Nankatsu middle school Doctor Tsubasa ep85 (1983) 2.jpg|Next day meeting the Nankatsu gang Doctor Tsubasa ep85 (1983) 3.jpg Nankatsu ep105 (1983) 1.jpg|Greeting Tsubasa at the hospital Nankatsu ep105 (1983) 2.jpg|Before the finals Doctor ep113 (1983) 1.jpg|After Tsubasa's 3rd goal Overhead Tiger ep124 (1983) 1.jpg|Kojiro preparing to shot Overhead Tiger ep124 (1983) 2.jpg|Kojiro shots to the air Overhead Tiger ep124 (1983) 3.jpg|Kojiro jumps with Sawada's aid Overhead Tiger ep124 (1983) 4.jpg|Kojiro's back-flip Overhead Tiger ep124 (1983) 5.jpg|Kojiro's somersault |-|SCT= Nankatsu gang with Tsubasa (SCT).jpg|'Nankatsu gang' Nankatsu gang (SCT).jpg|'Nankatsu gang' with Tsubasa Tsubasa ova1 (SCT) 1.jpg Japan Jr. supporters.jpg|'Nankatsu gang' watching the finals Roberto flashback (SCT).jpg|Flashback (Roberto Hongo) Roberto flashback (SCT) 3.jpg|Flashback (Roberto Hongo) |-|J= Nankatsu elementary (CTJ).jpg|Nankatsu elementary school All Japan Youth supporters (CTJ).jpg|All Japan Youth supporters |-|2001= Nankatsu elementary (2001).jpg|Nankatsu elementary school Overhead Tiger ep19 (2001) 1.jpg|Kojiro preparing to shot Overhead Tiger ep19 (2001) 2.jpg|Sawada comes to help Overhead Tiger ep19 (2001) 5.jpg|Overhead Tiger |-|2018= Nankatsu ep3 (2018) 1.jpg|Nankatsu New Soccer Team Nankatsu gang ep4 (2018).jpg|Nankatsu Gang Nankatsu_ES_(2018)_2.jpg Nankatsu_(2018)_2.jpg|Nankatsu ES whole team Nankatsu ep29 (2018) 1.jpg Nankatsu ep30 (2018) 1.jpg Nankatsu ep42 (2018) 0.jpg Nankatsu ep43 (2018) 0.jpg Nankatsu ep44 (2018) 1.jpg Nankatsu ep45 (2018) 3.jpg Nankatsu ep45 (2018) 4.jpg Matsuyama Tsubasa ep45 (2018) 4.jpg|Matsuyama accepting his defeat Nankatsu ep48 (2018) 2.jpg|Ready to equalize the two-goal difference Nankatsu Toho ep48 (2018) 1.jpg Nankatsu ep51 (2018) 1.jpg Nankatsu ep51 (2018) 0.jpg |-|2018 (2)= Tiger Shot ep51 (2018) 2.jpg|Blocking the Tiger Shot Kojiro ep52 (2018) 3.jpg|Kojiro's new attempt to score Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 1.jpg|Sawada comes to help Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 2.jpg|Kojiro jumps with Sawada's aid Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 3.jpg|Kojiro's back-flip Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 4.jpg|Kojiro eluding all defenders Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 6.jpg|Kojiro's Overhead Tiger Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 7.jpg|Overhead Tiger sending Morisaki away Overhead Tiger ep52 (2018) 10.jpg|Kojiro scores the 4th goal Nankatsu ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|Nankatsu V3 champions |-|Art= Nankatsu MS (DT) 1.png |-|Manga= Nankatsu vs Otomo (JBC).jpg Japan gang ch22 (BWY) 1.jpg|As member of the Japan gang Team_Tsubasa_(RT).jpg|"Team Tsubasa" Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Retired players Category:Characters introduced in Kids' Dream arc